When Worlds Collide
by kaiwai
Summary: Haruka and Juuri are rushed off to help a family friend and leave little Kaname and Yuuki in Yagari's arms. Of course, Zero is there as well, and things get interesting when the two team up against the master hunter...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I had a bunch of little...stories...here and there, but they were on my other iPhone...the one...that's...broken...Hopefully, my friend can fix it, but..uhm...it's doubtful, so I dunno if I can save those stories, much less remember them. I will try...but no promises. In the meantime, I rescued some of the old files on my Toshiba and transferred them to this laptop I'm using (my dad gives me hand-me-down laptops and apparently he's a bigger fan of Asians than he's aware of cause I also have a Korean car NEVER BUY CARS FROM KOREANS), which means more of my older stuff. I'm also editing through some of my...not-so-good stuff, so that's going well!**

 **Which brings me to the next thing. Pretty recently, I've had some people writing some pretty unsightly reviews that are rather rude. Obviously, some people aren't reading my notes, so for those of you that like to skip my notes and say things that would make better sense if you DIDN'T skip my notes, I give you my favorite little finger. Now unfortunately, I will have to disable reviews if this continues, so I ask as nicely as possible that you please refrain from reviewing if you have nothing nice to say. Thank you all.**

 **Well, something quick about the story. I was reading Blackened Wing's(well, re-reading) fics, and there was one in particular about little Kaname and baby Yuuki that gave me inspiration to write this. I apologize if some of the characters are a little...well, out of character, but it HAS been a while since I've seen Vampire Knight.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Warning: uhm...very mild vildolence...but other than that-maybe some swearing on Yagari's part?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, that belongs to Matsuri Hino respectively.**

* * *

Kaname stared intensely at his father, hardly even struggling with holding his breath. Haruka, on the other hand, looked like he was about to explode, even though he was faking for his son.

They played this game often; the game of stare-and-hold-your-breath. It was a game Kaname unconsciously invented as an infant, but now that he was five and fully aware of what he was doing, he and Haruka often played this game out of Kaname's amusement.

It all begins with one thing: Kaname will start staring at Haruka and the two will engage in a stare-down while holding their breath. While Haruka was usually the winner, this time, it didn't look like he stood a chance.

Juuri playfully shoved her husband from the side. "That's enough, you two. I just put the baby down to sleep and you're gonna wake her with your rambunctious games," she said, but the two ignored her. Juuri gave them looks that told them she meant business, and finally Haruka sighed heavily. "Your mom's right. You win this one. Besides, we're gonna be late for our meeting anyway if we don't head out pretty soon," he said, looking back at Juuri. When he saw her face, however, he grew concerned. Her casual demeanor changed into a more unreadable one; she was on the phone listening to something that was obviously troubling her.

"Haruka, listen to these messages," Juuri said, and she turned the volume up just enough so Haruka could listen in but Kaname could not. The child whined softly and strained to listen, but only caught a few words.

Then he heard something that sent chills down his spine:

A gut-wrenching, inhuman shriek. Juuri covered her mouth as they continued to listen to the recording until it ended abruptly.

Kaname kept quiet as his parents debated their options silently.

"Maybe Kaien could come over for a few hours to watch the kids?" Juuri suggested, and Haruka shook his head. "He isn't in town all this week and next week," he replied, and Juuri thought for another moment.

"What about..his...hunter friends?"

"You want to bring hunters near our children?"

"Do we have another option?"

"Take the kids with us or leave them with a sensible vampire babysitter. I'll find someone."

* * *

"Thank you again for this," Haruka said to an obviously unsettled Yagari. "We won't be gone more than a few hours. We just got called on urgent business at short notice."

Yagari felt like the story they were feeding him was bullshit, but he went along with it. He was no babysitter, but he did owe Kaien a rather large favor and only under a considerable amount of reasoning did Yagari finally agree.

He already had plans to train Zero for the day, so he simply brought the child along with him to train while he was at the Kurans'. What he wasn't expecting that was making him uncomfortable, however, was that the Kurans were purebloods, and not just any purebloods, either-the most powerful, full-blooded purebloods in existence. That is what made him uncomfortable.

He waved Haruka and Juuri off with a curt grunt and Kaname poked his head up from behind the couch to watch his parents' BMW disappear down the street.

Probably the more curious and interesting thing that caught Kaname's attention though had to be the kid with bright silver hair and wide lavender eyes that had decided to attach itself to Yagari's leg like a leech.

Kaname wasn't at all used to playing with other children aside from his best friend Ichijou and fairly close friends and relatives(though he wouldn't really call 'talking awkwardly' with them playing), so he wasn't quite sure about how to approach the leech-er, other child.

"Hi," he began softly, but the kid only glared weakly at him in return. Great.

Yagari saw the exchange and scoffed. "If you want the kid to talk to you, Kuran, I suggest you stop being a vampire first then check with him again after," he said simply, and Kaname sank back down in his seat. Yagari pried the silver-haired boy off his leg and muttered something about "going in the back to smoke" and "play nice with each other". The silver-haired boy wasn't in the least amused as his master disappeared into the back yard.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Kaname asked the boy, but the boy simply glared at him. Kaname sighed. "At least tell me your name so we can address each other properly. Here, mine's Kaname," he said as he politely extended his hand to the boy's to shake it. The boy merely glared harder at him, and Kaname finally gave up.

"Fine. Do what you want. I'm gonna get some ice cream." Kaname got up from his seat and started for the kitchen when he heard a meek voice call to him. "Ice cream..?" The silver-haired boy asked, and Kaname grinned. "Yeah, but it's only for boys who play nice and tell me their names. I'm sure you wouldn't like fudge brownie flavor anyway," he said, and the other boy looked down. "Z-Zero," he finally admitted, and Kaname grinned wider. Finally, they were getting somewhere. Hey this could be fun...

* * *

"I don't give a fuck what the president said; he's a fucking idiot if he can't even read a report properly! My handwriting is perfectly-hello!? Fuck." Yagari checked his phone and growled to himself when he had seen the other line had indeed hung up. He was about ready to chuck his phone and see if it could make it over the defining line of the Kurans' property when he heard the sound of shouting inside and a baby's cries.

Great.

When Yagari went inside to see why the boys were shouting, however, he saw them both eating ice cream and playing Uno on the coffee table in the living room. "UNO!" Zero practically screamed as he slammed his second to last card on the table. Kaname smirked. "Not for long," he teased, and dealt a Draw-4+ card. Zero whined and Yagari almost lost it.

"What on earth are you two DOING!? You woke the baby! Quit this stuff and play a more quiet game, will you!?" He snapped, and Zero pouted.

Yagari left to calm Yuuki down and put her back to sleep, and Kaname and Zero quietly and slowly continued their game. "I call the color green. It's your turn," Kaname whispered, and Zero slowly and quietly placed his card down. Kaname did the same and quietly whispered an "uno", but both boys froze at the sound of Yagari's voice.

"What did I just tell you boys? Put it away and play something else," he said, and Kaname and Zero looked at each other trying to fight laughter. Yagari looked like he had gotten into a bit of a fight with Yuuki, and Yuuki had won. The infant was now playing with his hair and attempting to eat pieces of it, at which Yagari would stop her and she finally set it down to contentedly gum his hand.

Kaname cleared his throat. "We'll be quiet this time," he promised, "we'll whisper for now and just point at stuff instead of screaming."

Zero nodded, "Yeah."

Yagari sighed heavily in frustration.

"You two have until the count of two to clean this up and play a different game."

"But it's three," Kaname retorted.

"What?" Yagari hissed, and Kaname continued. "It's three. You're supposed to say you have until the count of three."

"Well, now it's one. Ready? One."

Kaname and Zero 'eep'd and took off running, Yagari quick on his feet after them. Kaname was faster since he was a vampire, so he decided they'd be safer if they just hid where Yagari couldn't get them.

Yuuki giggled and showed off her toothless grin as she bounced around in Yagari's arms. Yagari, however, was not happy at all.

He chased Kaname and Zero until the two climbed into the dumbwaiter and Kaname pulled the rope. Yagari barely missed them by a hair, and in an instant, the boys were gone and the door closed. Yagari looked at the grinning, bubbling Yuuki and sighed. "Your brother is weird."

* * *

"Kaname! Yuuki! We're home!" Juuri called as she and Haruka walked in the front door. Juuri frowned when she saw the lounge room in a state of distress. "Haruka," she said as she grabbed her husband's arm rather tightly. The two immediately searched the large house for the kids and Yagari; Haruka stopped when they heard Yagari calling for them from the...billiards' room?

The two ran up and sighed in relief when they saw Yagari had baby Yuuki in his arms and she was happily gurgling on a small bottle of juice. Juuri started to panic again. "Wait, where are the boys!?" She asked, and Yagari pointed at the closed door to the dumbwaiter behind him. "They've been down there since lunch. I don't know what they've been doing."

Haruka quickly unlocked the passcode to get into the wine cellar and he went along the front wall until he found a sight that nearly made his heart melt.

Juuri watched worriedly as Haruka walked up the stairs to the wine cellar with a sleeping Kaname and Zero in his arms. Juuri was once again relieved and she took Kaname from Haruka's arms gently as not to wake him. Haruka traded Zero for Yuuki from Yagari and Juuri smiled as she held her son. "I'm so sorry if they caused you trouble," she said softly, "Kaname just doesn't play with other kids that often."

Yagari sighed. "Neither does Zero...guess they were both a little excited."

Haruka and Juuri thanked Yagari and watched the master hunter leave with Zero. Juuri looked down at the sleeping Kaname in her arms.

"You did good, Kaname. Now if only all human and vampire children could live together happily like that..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So not including the author's notes at the beginning and the end, I fit a total of 3,000+ words in here. I'm pretty surprised. And I want to say something here. A few of you were asking me to make another part or continue with chapter updates on this, and originally designed as a one-shot, I didn't think it was ever going to happen. I mean, honestly, really thought I'd be somewhere else with my writing at this point, but I'm a little lazy. One day I will get to my goal though. Anyway, so if you don't remember that well, in the last chapter, Juuri and Haruka left Kaname and Yuuki with Yagari, who brought Zero along since they were training. Zero and Kaname make friends really fast, and at the end, Juuri makes a comment on how she wishes that all vampires and humans could get along and be friends like Zero and Kaname had done that day. This is shortly after that, so Juuri and Haruka are still alive, and so are Zero's parents. This story takes place during a ball, and includes a lot more of the VK characters we all know and lvoe as cute little childrens. Now forgive me for later in the story, I don't know Rima's parents' names and they don't seem to have any in the manga or the anime either because I can't find them. There is one point after Senri wakes up from being possessed that he talks about Rima's family, but it's one sentence saying nothing more about them than we know already. So...thanks, Shiki, you useless butthole.**

 **Nah, I have nothing against him. And anyway, any feelings of hatred I harbour would instantly get shut down because he got possessed and I know how it feels to be trapped within your own mind. Sort of.**

 **So enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its' characters. That belongs to Matsuri Hino who can't seem to stop trying to cross animes with her own. I just own the story and the plot here.**

 **Warning: Spoilers, Rima falls through a railing for those of you sensitive to heights or stairs or those situations.**

* * *

A tiny hand popped over the white tablecloth covering the large table that was propped up as a snacks table for the children, and fingers on said hand wormed around until they found their way to the Oreos before disappearing back under the cloth with a handful. Haruka bent down and lifted the tablecloth to meet face-to-face with Kaname as the child stuffed one of the stolen treats in his mouth. Yuuki was sitting across from him, babbling contentedly and enjoying the crushed bits of the Oreo her brother then handed to her.

Haruka picked Yuuki up and brushed the black crumbs off her dress. "If you eat too many sweets, Kaname, you'll get a tummy-ache," he said as he extended his hand to help Kaname on his feet; "now get off the floor. You'll dirty your outfit and your mother will have my head."

Kaname silently took his father's hand and didn't hesitate to listen, although he did snatch more Oreos to feed to Yuuki. He liked watching her try to chew them with the three small teeth she had just gotten in; he thought she looked like a dog trying to eat peanut butter.

"The guests will start arriving any minute. Have you finished setting up this room for the children, Haruka?" Juuri asked as she walked in with a box on her hip.

"Uhh, almost," Haruka replied, and he scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile as Juuri gave him a look of sarcasm. "Forget it. It'll be fine. Come help me finish decorating the main hall."

Haruka followed Juuri out of the room with Yuuki on his hip as Juuri told Kaname to stay in the room, and Kaname sulked a bit. He thoroughly enjoyed playing with Yuuki, even if she wasn't old enough to actively play back with him.

Just as Kaname was about to start looking for a game to play by himself, he felt a movement, and his attention averted to the door that had been left open. A small girl not much younger than him was standing at the door, her wide, lavender eyes staring at the giant stuffed bear behind Kaname.

"Oh, you like the bear?" Kaname asked, but the girl remained silent. Okay. He can work with this. Wouldn't be the first time.

"His name's Stuffy, and he's really nice and soft if you want to come pet him. I can introduce you two, too, if you like," he said, and the girl's eyes twinkled a bit as she slowly stepped into the room. Eureka.

* * *

"So, what do you like to do for fun, then, Seiren? Would you like to play a game with me?" Kaname asked the girl that had since the door decided to open up and cuddle the bear.

"I don't know. I don't play games a lot," she said rather quietly, and Kaname nodded. "Fair enough," he said, "then how about I teach you to play BS?"

"What's BS?"

"It's a card game where each player gets a cut of the deck and everyone has to deal their cards upside-down in order of number. First person to discard all their cards wins. If you don't have a certain card, you can put a fake card down, cause it's upside-down, so there's no way for me to know for sure it that card really is the number. If I suspect you put a fake card though, I call "BS", and if the card is fake, you take all the played cards. If it's the right card, then I take the deck. Make sense?"

Seiren nodded readily, and the two proceeded to begin to play.

* * *

Vampires of all class and nobility talked and mingled about the party, enjoying the food, music, and atmosphere. Kids played happily around their parents and ran excitedly around, entranced in a game of tag. Two boys in particular were more than happy chasing each other around their parents and their cousin.

"Hana! Kain!" she hissed, "stop playing around! You're going to get in trouble!"

"Shut it, Ruka, you stuffy old bat," one of the boys remarked, "and come play with us."

Ruka was less than amused. "You're a jerk, Hanabusa. I'm going to find Lord Kaname as soon as I figure out where he is."

"Stalker," the other boy muttered, and Ruka rolled her eyes and walked off from the watch of her parents'.

"Wait-hold up, Ruka!" The boys followed after her and tried to get her to slow down. "Ruka, wait for us!"

* * *

"Hmm, what about this one? What's this?" A small redheaded child grabbed a cup of a red liquid and looked inside the cup. "Oooh, it's blood!" he said excitedly, his eyes lighting up. His blonde, pigtailed friend shook her head. "I dunno, Senri," she said, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Eh," he replied, "I don't see my mom around to stop me." He chugged the cup happily, but his excitement soon disappeared as he tasted the sour, bitter liquid down his throat. He immediately dropped the cup and started coughing, and Juuri brought him a cup of water. "That's not blood, sweetie," she said, trying not to laugh as she patted his back. "Where's your mom? Let's take you two to the back room to play with the other children, okay?"

The child nodded as Juuri led him and his friend away.

"Now what was your name, sweetie?"

* * *

Kaname looked up as his mother brought in a redhead and a pigtailed-blonde. "Kaname, this is Senri and this is Rima," she said, "play nice, sweetie, while I go find Senri's mother."

Kaname nodded and the two joined Kaname and the other children quietly. They were all silent for a moment until finally Kaname spoke up.

"Ahem, uhm, I'm Kaname, nice to meet you two," he said to Senri and Rima, and the two looked down or away from him. Kaname continued anyway. "These are my friends Seiren, Ruka, Aidou, Kain, and Takuma," he gestured to the other children sitting around him and the two children waved before it fell quiet again.

"So," Takuma chirped, "who wants to play another round of BS?"

The children circled in the middle of the floor as Kaname dealt the deck of cards out to each of them, and soon the group started to warm up to each other as if they'd been friends forever. It didn't take long for them to take it to the next level and start screaming numbers, however.

* * *

"I hate these stupid affairs," Yagari grumbled under his breath. "Why can't the Association send anybody else to do this stupid job?"

Zero clung to his master's pant leg as he looked around, his hunter senses tickling the back of his mind. Being around this many vampires made him uncomfortable, but he knew he was safe as long as he didn't leave his master's side.

"Say, Zero," Yagari said, "look. There's a room over there for the children to play. Why don't you go try to play with them and make some friends?"

Zero looked up at the one-eyed hunter as if he'd just asked the child to jump into an active volcano with a live shark tied to his waist.

"I know, I know, but try to have some fun for the both of us," Yagari insisted, "and besides. I'm sure your friend Kaname is here somewhere."

Zero sighed. "Okay," he squeaked out, "but just for you master. Promise to come get me as soon as it's okay to leave?"

"I promise, Zero. Now go play."

Zero ran straight for the room, but when he got to the open doorway, what he saw made him erupt into laughter.

"SIX!" Aido screamed, and Rima slammed her hands down on the floor. "BULL-" She was interrupted by the sound of Zero's laughter, and the group turned to all see Zero cracking up on the floor.

Zero stopped and stood quickly when he saw the vampire children all were watching him, and he was immediately uncomfortable. "I'm sorry," he said, "can I play with you guys?"

"This is getting boring though," Senri said with a yawn, and Kain sighed. "Yeah, we should play something else."

Kaname thought for a minute. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we play a little hide-and-seek? The house is perfectly big, as long as we stay away from the adults."

The others agreed and Takuma added, "so the party room is off-limits. Human gets to go first!"

Zero frowned. "Wait-what!?" he cried out, but the others were already out the door. Zero sighed.

* * *

Takuma wiggled tighter in his spot under the sink. He was more than sure Zero would never, ever find him there, because he had also made sure to stack the cleaning supplies in front of his feet to hide his body should Zero only quickly glance in as Takuma predicted.

Of course, the little soon-to-be vampire hunter was smarter than that, and he grabbed at the blond vampire's ankle.

"Gotcha, Ichijou!" he cheered, "now you have to be part of my team of undead hunters!"

Takuma was slightly relieved when he had looked up and saw he wasn't the first to be found. Ruka was standing by Zero's side with her arms crossed and a pout on her face, and Takuma noted it looked rather fitting with the gloomy blue and grey dress she was wearing.

"Got her first?" he asked, and Zero shook his head. "Not really," he answered, "she wasn't really trying hard. I told her that was cheating and to go hide again and I'll give her extra time, but she refused. Mom said never to argue with a woman so who cares, really?"

Zero turned and led Takuma and Ruka around the mansion, carefully avoiding the party room where the adults were gathered. As per the rules, nobody should be in there anyway, so he figured he'd check there as a last resort. Then his hunter senses went off.

"Fire," Zero said, "I smell fire."

"Oh, that's Kain. Where is it coming from?" Ruka asked, and Zero led them up the stairs to the second level of the house. Under the carpet at the top of the stairs, there was a small ball huddled with a foot sticking out of the right side, and Zero covered his mouth as not to laugh.

"Is he..?" Ruka began, and Zero yanked back the carpet halfway to reveal a sleeping form.

"Well," Takuma said, "I'm pretty sure he said he and his family were driving for a while, so I'm not surprised he decided to take a nap, but, really, Akatsuki? In the middle of the floor? It's like you're not even trying."

Zero groaned. "Come on."

He grabbed Kain's foot to drag the vampire across the floor, but he just dropped all his weight to make himself heavier so Zero would give up.

"Akatsuki! Get up! We're playing and I found you! Come on, now you can't-"

"G'way."

Zero grumbled and dropped Kain as hard as he could, deciding instead to continue on without the vampire. The chase continues.

Zero excitedly ran to find the others, and soon, his entourage grew until Kaname was the last one left.

"I think he might've hid in his parents' bathroom," Seiren said, "cause that was the direction he went in."

"How do you know the Kuran house so well, stalker?" Aido pouted, and Seiren rolled her eyes. "This isn't my first visit, you know. Plus I'm supposed to be Lord Kaname's protector, not his stalker. There's a difference."

"Not really," Senri muttered, and Seiren playfully shoved the redheaded child, making him crash into Rima who fell over and through the wood railing to the catwalk that overlooked the room where the party was. Rima couldn't help but let out a little scream, and Aido was quick to make a thick bed of snow to catch her safely on the ground. Nearby partygoers that had been watching gasped and sighed in relief when the child landed safely in the snow, and the other children rushed down the stairs to her aid.

"Thanks, Aido," Rima said as Senri and Aido helped her off the snow mountain, and Rima's mother rushed to her side.

"Rima! What are you kids doing!?" she said as she straightened her daughter's dark green dress and cupped her cheek. "We were just playing a game, mom. Seiren didn't mean it."

Said vampire rushed to Rima's side and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Rima," she barely managed to squeak her words out, and as Rima's mother was about to say something, Juuri pushed her way through the crowd to talk to them.

"You kids okay? What's going on?" she asked, and she kneeled down to Zero's level so he could explain.

"We were just playing a game of hide and seek and Seiren tripped and knocked Rima over. 'T was an accident," he said, and Juuri sighed.

"I'm sorry, Rima, sweetie. That railing has been coming apart for a while and we just haven't gotten around to replacing it." Juuri ruffled Aido's hair; "good catch, Hanabusa. You children go play where we can see you now, okay?"

Rima's mother wasn't satisfied. "Juuri," she began, but Juuri stopped her. "Let's go talk somewhere more private."

Juuri led Rima's mother off as Zero suddenly realized Kaname was still missing. "Wait, uh, Juuri-!" he called, but she didn't hear him. He slumped, and Takuma rested a hand on his shoulder. "Ruka, Rima, Senri and Seiren are going to relax for a bit. I'll help you find Kaname," he said, and Zero nodded.

* * *

"He couldn't have gone outside to hide," Takuma said, "but we've looked everywhere. Where else could he be?"

Zero looked up and down the long hallway they had just walked down. "No way," he said to himself, and Takuma looked at him curiously until Zero suddenly bolted off back down the hallway. "Wait, Zero!" he called, and he chased after the hunter child.

Zero bolted down the hallway and after the shadow that darted into the kitchen, ignoring the protests of the cooks and maids in the kitchen or any of the numerous carts, trays, pots and pans he knocked over in his chase. "Kaname, I know that's you! You can't outrun me forever! Kaname!" Zero called, but the shadow didn't slow down.

Takuma called out apologizes as he ran through the kitchen, hot on Zero's tail. The hunter was surprisingly fast, and whatever he was chasing, he was hellbent on catching it.

"Kaname, get back here! I found you, you cheater!"

Oh.

Zero bolted like a buleet fired fresh from a gun through the doors out of the kitchen and into the main room, and the vampires all cried out in surprise or jumped out of the way as Zero and Takuma ran rabid in the room, yanking tablecloths off tables to break their turns or knocking people, glasses, and other children over. Finally, the shadow found Juuri and Haruka and dove to hide between them, and Zero stopped in triumph.

"Ha!" he said, "got you!" Just as Juuri and Haruka were about to ask Zero what he was doing, the hunter child grabbed the shadow and yanked it up only to come face-to-face with a grinning Yuuki. "Yuuki!? Darn it!"

"What is going on!?" Haruka asked as he picked Yuuki up from Zero's grasp, and an out-of-breath Takuma jogged up. Zero turned to look at the damage he had done, and when Haruka followed his gaze, he grabbed his wife and stopped her from turning around and looking. Instead, his hand slapped over her eyes and he muttered, "don't."

Yagari walked up and Zero could tell he was not happy. "Zero," he began, "what's the meaning of all this?"

All eyes were on Zero at this point, and he couldn't think of anything to say. His mind and heart were still racing, and he couldn't believe the pureblood Kaname had actually beat him at the one game he thought he was really good at.

Instead, all that came out was, "I saw a spider. Now I hear my mother calling me. You're welcome, bye!" And he bolted as fast as he could between Yagari's legs and to the front to keep from facing whatever punishment he knew was inevitably coming.

* * *

 _A few weeks later_

Zero hung upside down on the couch, waiting for all the blood to rush to his head. He was beyond bored, and after the incident at the ball, he had been grounded until the end of the season in another week and a half. He felt sad that he couldn't see any of his new vampire friends from the ball, or even see his sickly twin brother in the next room, but he knew better than to cross his parents.

So he was hanging like a monkey from the couch in his room, staring silently at the wall. He couldn't think of any better way to spend a Thursday.

"Hey, uhm...Zero? It's Kaname," a voice called from the other side of the door as there was a knock, and the hunter child sighed. "I know," he said, "I can sense you standing there, you know. Come in."

Kaname stood on his toes and opened the door, looking over at the upside-down child. "Hi," he said, and Zero muttered a 'hi' back.

"Listen," Kaname began, "mom says she's sorry for getting you in trouble with your own parents, and she hopes that this won't stop you from coming over again to hang out. She really likes you and she likes that I have a human friend,"

"It's cool," Zero said. "And besides, I had fun so that's all that matters. By the way, where were you? This all happened because we couldn't find you when we were playing hide and seek."

"Oh, I decided to give up. That game's kinda childish and you would've found me anyway. I was hiding underneath the carpet at the top of the stairs."

* * *

 **Yep, Kaname was the one hiding under the carpet, not Kain. You're welcome. Also, I realized while writing this that the abandoned house in the anime(HUGE SPOILER COMING HERE, SO READ ON IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW) is the Kuran house! That's why Yuuki recognized that room, it was the room she and Kaname would play in together when she was small! I don't know what's wrong with me.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it! Maybe I'll do another one of them when they're older, but they're so cute when young and innocent and still happy with parents.**


End file.
